1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to systems and methods for processing digital images, and more particularly to a system and method for removing digital watermarks from a watermarked image.
2. Description of Related Art
The rapid development of Internet introduces a new set of challenging problem regarding security of digital information. To prevent unauthorized copying of digital information from distributing is one of the significant problems. Digital watermarks is a potential method for protecting the ownership rights on digital audio, image and video data. A watermarking attack succeeds in defeating a watermarked image if the watermarking attack impairs the watermarked information beyond acceptable limits while maintaining the perceptual quality of the attacked image. Namely, attacks on digital watermarked image must consider both watermarking information survival and the distortion of the attacked image. However, current watermarking attacks do not exploit as much knowledge of the watermarked image as possible, and do not consider the distortion of the attacked image.
Therefore, there is a improved system and method for removing digital watermarks from a watermarked image, which can overcome the above-mentioned problems.